


Watch Your Mouth, Prompto

by sabishisa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Noct's eyes gets sparkly when he gets mad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Aftercare, Spanking, i've said plot too many times and now it sounds weird, or both at the same time, or turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: Prompto's new outfit has him feeling sassy and Noctis is up for the challenge.  (Basically my excuse to write Noctis being rough and Prompto asking for it.)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 51





	Watch Your Mouth, Prompto

Prompto stood in their bedroom, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. Fence net stockings traveled up his legs from chunky, ankle-high boots, topped with garters holding them up in the front and back. The skin tight miniskirt he’d managed to shimmy into barely covered his front, much less his ass. And the little cropped sweater he wore was shredded and stringy, barely clinging to his shoulder in places. A studded leather belt hung loosely at his waist and he wore his typical gloves and bracelets. Topping it all off was a thick collar with an O-ring in the front. He’d seen Noct admiring the outfit he was wearing in a store window and had to try it on. The store clerk had raved at how good he looked in it and he left feeling self-satisfied. Now that he was back home and waiting for Noct, he wasn’t so sure. Maybe Noct would find this get-up silly? Maybe he only liked it on the female mannequin. The longer Noct took to get home, the more doubts began to swirl in Prompto’s head until he was fidgeting in place, fingers tugging anxiously at the hem of his skirt.

Finally--  _ finally _ , he heard the front door open and Noct call out that he was home.

“Bedroom,” Prompto called back, happy when his voice didn’t fail him.

“Bedroom,” Noct repeated, “What did I do to get so luc-- Holy shit, Prom.” Noct stopped dead in the doorway, his dress coat draped over one arm. He stared, mouth hanging open. 

Prompto held his breath, not sure if this reaction was a good one or not. “Do you like it,” he asked after a few seconds of silence. Every moment waiting for confirmation was pure torture.

Noct’s coat dropped forgotten to the floor and he marched up to Promto, grabbing the blonde by his hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. “Yeah, I like it,” he breathed against Prompto’s lips. Still holding onto Prompto’s hair, he took a step back and admired the man in front of him once more. “You look stunning.”

Prompto felt the blush creep up his cheeks. “I do not,” he argued gently.

Too late to react, Prompto was shoved back against the wall, Noctis crowding against him to keep him from moving away. “You would argue with your king,” he ground out, and just a tiny bit of magenta flickered through his eyes.

With a soft moan, Promptp squirmed as much as he dared to. Noctis only got like this when he was  _ really _ turned on. Turned on enough to completely forget himself and let his most base instincts take over. “I just... wasn’t sure,” he answered, careful with his words. 

Noctis was having none of that. He reached down and grabbed Prompto’s thigh, hiking it up to his waist. His nails dug into Prompto’s flesh just enough to be painful. "Fuck, Prom, you have no idea what you do to me. I could cum just from this." Noct rutted hard against Prompto, grinding his erection against Prompto's until both of them were rock hard. 

For once, Prompto believed him. That of all the people in the world,  _ he _ was the one that could make the King of Lucis cum in his pants.

"Do it," he urged softly, hooking his leg more securely around Noct’s waist. It was a bit of a risk challenging Noctis when he was in such a mood but gods was he willing to take it.

"Fuuuck," Noct groaned and thrust harder, shoving Prompto almost uncomfortably into the wall. His breathing came in harsh pants against Prompto’s ear, sending a hard shiver down the blonde’s spine. Noctis was not gentle, leaving Prompto no option other than to squirm in place, whining softly as his body was used solely to please his King. And Prompto loved it. It was worth every reddened spot, bruise, and bite mark left after.

Prompto gasped when Noct leaned down and bit firmly into his neck. The two moaned together as Noct’s rough thrusts tugged and pulled at the bite, straddling that line between pain and pleasure so perfectly. Noctis yanked Prompto’s head back, forcing him to bare his throat better and Prompto felt his knees go weak. If it weren’t for Noct’s iron grip around his thigh, he’d have melted straight to the floor. Prompto let his mouth hang open, panting and moaning in succession as Noctis ground their cocks against each other hungirly.

Noctis began trailing slow, lingering kisses upwards, finally catching Prompto’s pierced ear in his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. Prompto shivered hard and he clung to Noct’s shoulders. Noct’s thrusts became uneven and Prompto knew he was close. It would only take a little to get Noct over the edge.

“C’mon, Noct,” Prompto groaned. “Make me your little dirty bitch.”

“Fuck!” Noct bit down again, and sucked hard on Prompto’s skin, leaving a deep bruise in his wake. His hips stuttered and he came with a long, muffled moan. 

Prompto’s hands scrabbled at Noct’s back and eventually made their way up into his dark hair, hanging on for dear life. Noct’s bite hurt but Prompto could feel the way Noct’s cock throbbed against his own as he came and, gods, that made everything feel amazing. “N-noct,” he gasped, his own hips starting to rock as Noct’s began to go still. 

Noctis was not playing fair that night and he stepped back, a hand against Prompto’s shoulder keeping him pinned in place. “Don’t move,” he warned and opened his slacks, letting them fall into a pool around his ankles. His boxers joined them right after and he stepped out of both, kicking the dirtied clothes away impatiently. Noct pointed to their bed in the middle of the room. “Bed. Now.”

Prompto only got a few steps towards their bed before Noct shoved him from behind making him stumble. He just did catch the end of the bed with one knee, sprawling out with his ass in the air. He’d have been embarrassed had he the time to think but Noct was on him in a second, both hands running across Prompto’s ass and down the length of his back in a firm caress that had Prompto arching like a cat. The first kiss Noct laid on his lower back had Prompto grabbing at the blankets under his hands already. He knew what was coming and  _ dear gods _ did he want it. “Noooct,” he moaned, looking over his shoulder as best he could. “Please.”

Noct’s smirk radiated power. “Begging already?”

“Yes, please! Don’t tease...”

Noct knew all too well how much Prompto loved this and he planned on dragging it out as long as he possibly could, despite Prompto’s begging. He had nothing better to do during his own recovery time anyway, and he wanted Prompto writhing. 

Dropping to his good knee, Noct shoved Prompto’s skirt up and out of the way, then yanked down his tiny underwear and the stockings in one go. He was pretty sure they ripped on the way but neither man seemed to care. Noct gave Prompto’s smooth, pale ass cheek a quick smack, grinning to himself as it reddened nicely. He treated the other side the same, then grabbed both in his hands, squeezing hard. Prompto made an impatient sound and wriggled about. Grinning, Noctis leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on one cheek, then another a little closer in. He pulled Prompto’s cheeks apart, exposing him as he mouthed his way over, pausing to add little love bites every now and then. Prompto was already panting. When Noct’s tongue finally came in contact with his puckered entrance, Prompto moaned loudly and arched his back deeply. Noct was a little jealous. It was a position he definitely could never get into himself but one he absolutely loved seeing on Prompto. It was like the more turned on the blonde got, the more he contorted.

“Nooooct,” Prompto moaned again, swaying his hips in what he hoped was a tantalizing display, not realizing just how much Noct loved seeing it. Rewarding the little show Prompto put on for him, Noct leaned in again and ran his tongue in a slow swipe back and forth over Prompto’s hole until he felt Prompto shiver underneath his hands. It was the teasing that did it for him, the slow build up until Noct finally gave in and began to stretch him. Prompto swore the longer Noct took, the better it felt. Not that he would ever admit it willingly.

“Noct! Fuck....” Prompto’s voice was breathy and strained. He was gripping their pillowcases in a tight fist, curling the fabric around his hand to give additional purchase. “Please.”   
  
Noctis was not swayed. He pressed his tongue against that tight little hole, pushing just the tip inside. Prompto keened loudly and pushed back against him, seeking more. Noctis retreated immediately. “You like that?” He asked, despite knowing the answer all too well. “Do you want more?”

“Yesss,” Prompto hissed, almost angrily. His thighs trembled as his cock dribbled precum onto the bed underneath him. 

“I’m going to wreck you.”

Prompto moaned and precum dribbled thick from his tip onto the bed. He wriggled, ass shifting tantalizingly in front of Noctis. Even Noctis couldn’t resist a sight such as that. He leaned forward, tongue dipping down into Prompto once more, pushing in as deep as he could manage. Prompto keened again and pawed at the bed, trembling as Noctis ate him out in earnest. He barely seemed to notice when Noctis slipped a finger inside him, using ample amounts of spit to slick the way. “Gods, Noct,” he panted, eyes screwed shut. “Don’t fucking stop.”

“Filthy mouth,” Noctis chided softly, pulling back just enough to slide a second finger in as well. “Get the oil.”

“Mmph.” Prompto made a soft sound of annoyance, but did as he was instructed and reached out to open the top drawer of their nightstand, retrieving a well-used container of lube. He passed it back and gasped as the cold substance was dribbled slowly onto him, then worked inside where it began to warm and tingle. “Nooooct,” he called softly, pressing back into his lover’s fingers eagerly. “Just fuck me.”

“Keep being impatient and I’m going to give you what you’re asking for,” Noctis answered, voice carrying a warning tone. If Prompto really wanted it as rough as he was asking, Noctis was more than willing to give it to him that way.

Prompto’s response was immediate. “I said to fuck me,  _ your majesty _ .” He twisted, glancing over his shoulder and staring definitely at Noctis. He watched as the King’s eyes flashed magenta for a second time.

Noctis felt a rush of annoyance go through him, followed immediately by desire to meet Prompto’s defiance with his own authority. He took only a few seconds to remove his fingers and spread the oil over his own cock in a few quick strokes before he lined himself up and pushed forward into that delicious, tight heat.

Prompto’s head dropped and he cried out, the initial pain flaring hot and sharp through his body. He re-gripped the pillows, holding on tight as Noctis pressed steadily deeper. It hurt but it hurt just the way he wanted. He moaned tightly when Noctis was finally seated fully, grateful that he gave a few seconds for Prompto to adjust. The sharp pain was fading quickly, Prompto’s body more than accepting of Noctis’ cock. “That all you got,” he gasped into the pillows, knowing full well what he was doing and the kind of reaction he would get from Noctis.

Annoyance turned to anger and Noctis slapped Prompto’s ass hard enough to leave an instant red mark behind, crossing his arm over and doing the same to the other side. “I said watch that filthy mouth of yours,” he snarled. Heated, he grabbed Prompto’s waist and pulled his hips back, snapping them forward hard. “See if you can run it now.” He laid into Prompto, setting a hard, brutal pace that had Prompto’s body rocking from the force of it. Throwing a hand up, Prompto braced himself against the wall, knowing full well he’d end up smashed into it if he didn’t offer some resistance.

“Fuuuck, Noct,” Prompto cried out, throwing his head back with a long moan. Noctis was rough and possessive, just the way Prompto had wanted him. It was all too much for Prompto and he felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak with each thrust of Noctis’ hips. “Don’t fucking stop please don’t I need this so much,” he babbled, completely lost in the sensation of being claimed by his King so completely.

Noctis dropped a hand down grabbing Prompto’s leaking cock in his hand. He ran his grip downwards, then tightened it suddenly. Prompto cried out, his orgasm stopped in its tracks, forced back by the tight grip at his base. A hard tremble ran down his spine and he bucked hard against Noctis’ hand, trying to get the pleasure he’d been so close to. 

“Ah-ah,” Noctis said, a wide smirk on his face. “You wanna be a little brat? You can wait until I  _ let _ you to cum.”

Prompto moaned shakily and his cock throbbed hard in response to Noctis’ words. He rolled his hips impatiently, trying his best to get Noctis to stroke him. Noctis, however, would not be moved. He maintained his tight grip and shifted, lifting a knee onto the bed so he could get deeper. The new position was almost perfect and his cock rubbed firmly against Prompto’s spot, making him cry out and press back for more. Cocky smirk widening, Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hips, forcing Prompto back into each of his thrusts, fucking the blonde at a brutal pace.

Prompto felt a tear squeeze out of one eye and trail down his cheek, his body quickly becoming overwhelmed. “Noct, please, oh gods! I can’t-- Please!”

Noctis chuckled darkly. He could hear the desperation in Prompto’s voice and it was like music to his ears. Without a word, he let his grip loosen and began to stroke Prompto in time with his rapid thrusts. It only took a few seconds before Prompto was choking out a yell that was almost Noct’s name.

“Naaa~ Gods!” He came hard, body trembling as his cock spurted thick ropes of milky cum onto the sheets. Behind him, Noctis gave a deep moan as Prompto’s body tightened and spasmed around him, guiding him towards his own release. Prompto dropped forward heavily, face smashed into the pillows and panting heavily. He gave soft little moans as Noctis continued but otherwise seemed unresponsive. 

Noctis closed his eyes, focusing on himself long enough to close that gap and finally reach his own peak. With a low, long moan, he buried himself deep inside Prompto and came. He could feel the way his cum filled Prompto up and as he pulled out, he leaned back just enough to see it dribble a tiny bit from him stretched, pinkened hole with a satisfied smile. 

“Noct...” Prompto’s voice was completely different now, the testy tone completely gone and replaced with softness. Noctis smiled and laid next to him on the bed, gently rearranging Prompto’s limbs until he was able to pull him into his arms and snuggle the blonde close. He kissed the top of Prompto’s head, burying his face in spiky blonde hair with a content sigh. Prompto stayed silent and comfortable in his arms, coming down from his intense orgasm slowly. As his head began to clear, he pressed small kisses to Noct’s shoulder, eventually making his way up to his lips. The two kissed slowly but deeply, taking the time to just enjoy one another. Prompto sat back with a little smile.    
  


“Wow.”

Noctis laughed. “Yeah, wow. I gotta get you in clothes like this more often. Especially if it gets you in such a sassy mood.” He ran a hand across the shredded netting still somehow clinging to Prompto’s thigh. 

Prompto felt a blush heat up his cheeks and he snuggled down into Noctis’ chest once more. “Maybe,” he said, a playful smile tugging at his lips. 


End file.
